That Night, Drunk
by Crazy Crow
Summary: A drunk Ja'far, what could be worse? SinJa. PWP. Yaoi. R


Magi (c) Shinobu Ohtaka

That Night, Drunk (c) Kuro Lunatic {Crazy Crow}

* * *

This was supposed to be an unusual night without a pile of work for Sinbad, which means he was free for the night. The king immediately accepted Sharrkan's invitation for a drink with the rest of Eight Generals.

Surprisingly enough, the swordman could convince Ja'far to join them. No one of them knew it would turn out like this.

Who knew Ja'far couldn't handle alcohol at all? Well, now they knew why the white-haired man never join them drinking.

At the first glass, Ja'far's face became very red. Sinbad was only tease him.

Second glass, something was definitely wrong with Ja'far. Sinbad told him to stop, but he kept on drink more. Hinahoho became worried.

When he took the third glass, Sinbad couldn't take it anymore. The King forcefully took all the wine away from him. Sure, he only had three glass, but he looked very drunk.

The official goverment looked at his king with a questioning and pleading eyes. As if he asked why Sinbad took his wine away.

"You've had enough." Was only his answer. It was funny to hear it from the King, because usually it was him who got told like that.

Ja'far didn't say anything but still look at Sinbad. His pouting expression was one of the white-haired man's rare expression. Sinbad never saw him pouting except when they were -cough-doing private things.

But then, Ja'far crawled to Sinbad's chair and sat on his laps. This action, of course, made the king and his generals surprised. Eventhough the king and his right-hand man's relationship was a public secret, they never shown any intimate action in public- or more likely Ja'far didn't want to.

When the official goverment kissed Sinbad on the lips with passion, the king stunned. His generals gaped, except Masrur who was only blush and look away.

Ja'far kept kissing him, pushed his tongue inside the King's mouth, dominating the kiss completely as Sinbad was too surprised to do anything.

Their kiss ended after a while, Ja'far smiled at Sinbad. His face flushed, lips parted, swollen and glistening with saliva. He panted a bit.

"Sin..." Ja'far hugged his king tightly, wasn't an innocent hug, though. He grinded his already-erect-thing to Sinbad's inner thigh and let out an erotic moan.

It succesfully made everyone who heard it blushed shades darker. Heck, even Sharrkan had his upper legs clamped down.

This was enough.

Sinbad could take Ja'far right now, he didn't care they were in front of other Generals. But he didn't want anyone to see Ja'far's delicious-looking expression nor hear his moans.

Sinbad stood up abruptly while holding Ja'far and left the room hurriedly without a word.

Ja'far was tossed to the bed as they arrived in the King's bedroom. Sinbad quickly looming over him and kissed him senseless. He complied and kissed back, arms wrapped around Sinbad's neck, pulling him closer and deepened their kiss.

The King's hand began to remove Ja'far's clothes all while teasing him with some rubs here and there. They pulled away when their lungs demanded air and Sinbad pulled Ja'far's shirt, made him fully naked by now except by his Valklark Sei.

It was utterly beautiful. A naked Ja'far, sweating, legs spreading, chest moved up and down to fill his lungs with fresh air. His nipples already hard erect, his cock was standing up with precum leaking, as if begged to be touched. Those red ropes on his arms only adding his sexiness. Sinbad could see his hole too, that puckering, twitching hole which promised pleasure for him.

Ja'far wanted Sinbad now! He didn't want to wait anymore. But looked like that king of his was still mesmerized by how he look. With a very fast movement, a drunk and lust Ja'far changed their postion and had Sinbad's arms tied to the bedpost with his weapon.

"Now I'm on the control~" He giggled.

Sinbad sighed, but he smirked afterward. "Let's see how long can you control me."

Ja'far took that as a challenge, so he quickly removed the king's lower clothing alongside with his undewear. Sinbad hissed when cold air hit his erection.

"Sin is hard~" Ja'far giggled again. He licked the tip and gave some playful bites. Sinbad groaned and mentally cursed his position right now.

Ja'far positioned himself on his king's erection and let out a loud cry as he lowered himself down until it all inside him.

"Kh- Ja'far!" Sinbad moaned out. Ja'far' walls were clamping on him tighter and hotter than usual. He wondered when was the last time they did this? Long enough to make Ja'far as tight as he was right now.

"Sin... Sin..." Tears of pain gathered on his eyes. How Sinbad want to kiss the pained expression away from that face. But he was unable to move, Ja'far really tied his hands tight.

"Will you remove this rope? Please?" Sinbad plead.

Ja'far shook his head. "No, not...yet. I'm still on the control."

He began to move his hips slowly.

Up

Down

Up

Down...

Each time Ja'far plunged in harder, deeper. Sinbad bite his lips in frustation. He was sure Ja'far could take him faster than this!

"Ah! Sin!" He suddenly jerked up and screamed.

Sinbad smirked at that reaction and at Ja'far's attempt to move again afterward. Unfortunately for the younger one, a hit to his prostate made his feet and hands became very weak to support him. He pouted when he saw the King's teasing expression.

"Need help?"

Still pouting, Ja'far half-heartedly began on removing the red rope away from Sinbad's wrists. It just took seconds to the King to change their position and began thrusting on his right-hand man's hole roughly.

It wasn't take too long when the room began filled with Ja'far's pleasured screams and moans. Sinbad never slowed down and each thrust hit the younger man's pleasure spot.

"S-Sin...harder! More!"

Sinbad complied. He enjoyed how Ja'far's inside throbbing everytime he thrust in, deeper and deeper. His hand was pumping on the white-haired man's erection, brought him closer and closer to his limit.

"Sin! C-can't...more- AAHN!"

White subtance spluttered out from Ja'far's erection, dirtying their chest and their face. Sinbad couldn't do anything to sudden wave of pleasure as Ja'far's walls clamped on him very tight and milked his cum out.

Both of them panted, trying to regain their consciousness from their high slowly. Sinbad was about to pull his erection out of Ja'far when the younger man tighten his walls.

"Kh- what's wrong?" Sinbad groaned, the tightness made him became hard once again.

Ja'far stretched his arms out, pulled Sinbad closer to him. He licked his cum from the King's face before kissed him in the lips.

"...give me more?"

That was enough invitation for Sinbad to fuck him senseless again. Anyone near the King's bedroom that night could hear loud screams and moans for hours. A drunk Ja'far wasn't that bad, right?

* * *

A/N:

...a pwp fic... Sorry for typos and fail grammar, this one is unbeta-ed and English isn't my first language...

How was it? Good enough? Bad?

Leave your comment in the box below, 'kay? :)

Thanks for reading~

A/N2:

I had an urge to put 'Ukhti' for Ja'far's name... اخت جعفر

lol

It means 'Lady Ja'far' xDD

~Kuro Lunatic, out


End file.
